1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of powder consolidation and more specifically, to a system for automatically consolidating a plurality of bodies or preforms formed of metallic or ceramic powder (or mixtures thereof) to thereby produce a plurality of consolidated articles of manufacture.
2. Prior Art
Methodology associated with producing high density metallic objects by consolidation is recognized in the prior art. Examples of prior art references which discuss such methodology are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,356,496 and 3,689,259. Methodology specifically related to the present invention can be found discussed in U.S. application Ser. Nos. 469,100, 469,101, and 469,102, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,499,048, 4,499,049, and 4,501,718, respectively, all assigned to Cooper Industries. The detailed description of the invention portion of the latter three applications and patents being incorporated into this application by reference.
In general, the latter three patents are directed to a method of consolidating a body or preform formed of metallic or ceramic powder to thereby produce a consolidated article of manufacture. The method, known as the "Ceracon Process", generally comprises the steps of:
(a) forming a body or "preform" from powdered metal or ceramic into a desired configuration;
(b) embedding the preform in a hotbed of generally spheroidal consolidation particles thereby forming a hot consolidation charge; and
(c) compacting the hot consolidation charge under pressure to thereby consolidate the preform into a dense shape of the desired configuration, for example, a wrench.
To implement the consolidation methodology discussed above on a cost efficient, large scale basis requires an automated assembly system which can process a large number of preforms with a minimal amount of human labor. The means for handling hot consolidation particles, hot articles of manufacture and hot preforms if done manually, obviously is tedious work and can result in an inefficient operation.
Robots are known which can efficiently move hot objects in a variety of directions within a container. See U.S. application Ser. No. 648,073, assigned to Cooper Industries.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to automate the process of consolidating a plurality of bodies or preforms formed of metallic or ceramic powder (or mixtures thereof) to thereby automatically produce a plurality of consolidated articles of manufacture.